Fantastic Four Vol 1 611
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Stegman | CoverArtist2 = Paul Mounts | Quotation = What can I say, old man... Here, I can build. | Speaker = Future Valeria Richards | StoryTitle1 = Foundation | Synopsis1 = Doctor Doom survived the battle against the Mad Celestials and set up his Parliment of Doom. However ruling over a council of alternate versions of himself is not enough. Taking two of the Infinity Gauntlets he found among the dead interdimensional Reeds, Doom uses the Bridge to find an empty reality to create his own universe. On the second day, Doctor Doom separated light and dark, creating a divide between science and magic. On the third, he created the laws of his new universe. On the fourth day, he created the four pillars of un-magic. On the fifth day, Doom created life, his children of magic and science. On the sixth day, he created a world for this life where magic and science were wed. However, his creations revolted against him on the seventh day. On Earth, Mister Fantastic is woken up by the future version of his daughter, Valeria who tells him that they need to help Doctor Doom. Soon both Mister Fantastic and the future Valeria travel to Latveria and the ruins of the old Baxter Building in the mountains. Reed is surprised to learn that Doctor Doom is still alive, although he realises that his daughter was the one who told him this. When they enter Reed's old lab, they find Nathaniel Richards has gotten the Bridge reactivated. When they cross over into the former home of the Interdimensional Council of Reeds. They quickly discover that the Parliment of Doom are all bowing at the Bridge where Doctor Doom went to create his universe. They cross over into the portal and end up on the planet that Doom created. There they find the Professors of Science and the Priests of Magic, the rulers of this domain. With Doom defeated, Mister Fantastic and his father petition to take Doom back to Earth. His creations agree, and Doom is soon carried back over the Bridge. However, Doctor doom was not willing to leave without leaving his mark, and burns the face of one of the scientists. Reed and the others are then chased out of the domain. They narrowly cross through the portal. When their pursuers try to follow, the Parliment of Doom forces them back. Now safe, Valeria detonates the Bridge portal, sealing Doom's world from the Bridge. In the aftermath, Valeria gets Doctor Doom to admit that he became a god, only to find it beneath him. Crossing back over to Earth, Nathaniel explains that he will now go find the other alternate Reed Richards and provide them with the father that they never had. Valeria tells Reed that he will be accompanying her grandfather and advises Reed to punish her younger-self if she ever gets into too much trouble. Crossing back over the Bridge, Nathaniel and Valeria remark over how they have succeeded in their plans. Valeria tells him that they can use the Bridge to build. This story is continued in ... | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** * * Other Characters: * Locations: * The Council * * Earth ** *** **** ** *** Remnants of the old Baxter Building Items: * * * Two Vehicles: * | Solicit = Jonathan Hickman’s groundbreaking run comes to an end in this climactic issue! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}